


cubriendo las espaldas

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, o eso creo, realmente no sé qué taggear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque son muchas horas las que pasan en la pista de voleibol, y durante los efímeros instantes de rotación y estrategias, Bokuto los aprovecha para observar a Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cubriendo las espaldas

**Author's Note:**

> Igual llego un poco tarde para el bokuaka day pero me apetecía escribir algo corto en español de estos dos. Si consigo traducirlo/adaptarlo al inglés sin que parezca un insulto también lo subiré :_D  
> (edit: pues sí, en inglés [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3700883).)
> 
> Inspirado por [este precioso fanart](https://twitter.com/SLA_kyo/status/558218762067795968). Es verlo y mi corazoncito hace dokidokis. :’)))  
> (más bien me encanta el concepto de las señales de los setters)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3

 

Bokuto Koutarou es un gran observador.

 

Vale, tal vez no esté al nivel de las claras y precisas dotes de observación y reacción de un _setter_ , pero al fin y al cabo esa no es su posición, ni su tarea principal.

 

En realidad, él se dedica a observar otras cosas.

 

Otras cosas como la serenidad y calma que transmite Akaashi en el centro de la pista. Su espalda al frente de la red, ligeramente curvada pero decidida, se le antoja como la visión de un público que espera la guía maestra de un director de orquesta. Aunque por el contrario, Bokuto no forma parte de ese público, sino de los músicos que siguen las directrices de unas manos a escondidas.

 

Las manos de Akaashi son tímidas y pálidas, y sus dedos son largos y delgados, pero cuando marca la señal a su equipo lo que simbolizan es sabiduría y seguridad.

 

Bokuto no puede apartar la mirada de esa figura que poco a poco le ha conseguido fortalecer. Ha logrado que su confianza en sí mismo ante esos _spikes_ fallidos se regenerara y volviera a nacer con más ganas. Porque si alguna vez se siente perdido, lo único que necesita hacer es observar de nuevo a Akaashi, y su ilusión vuelve a florecer.

 

Es la conexión íntima que mantienen lo que le lleva a saltar sin miedo cuando Akaashi le pasa la pelota hacia atrás con un movimiento delicado y cómplice, ése que tan bien conoce y aprecia, y al que responde con fuerza y decisión en un golpe que el equipo rival es incapaz de interceptar.

 

Pero sobre todas las cosas, es cuando Akaashi (y el resto del equipo, pero sus ojos realmente sólo son capaces de vislumbrarle a él) se gira abruptamente y le busca con la mirada extasiada, cuando su boca se abre y convierte gritos en sonrisas, y sus brazos se despliegan como alas en el aire para recibirle, lo que le hace darse cuenta al capitán de que tras esa espalda está la razón de su felicidad.

 


End file.
